


Meet the Odinsons

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Gen, I'm ficcing it for myself, idk how many people have seen Thor: Tales of Asgard animated movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Dimly, he heard voices. Very young voices, and so, he planned not to react. It was a tiresome day, let these strange children do whatever, as long as they don't touch him.Apparently, he's forgotten what 'a child' is. Ignorance is no bliss.
Kudos: 4





	Meet the Odinsons

Dimly, he heard voices. Very young voices, and so, he planned not to react. It was a tiresome day, let these strange children do whatever, as long as they don't touch him.

Apparently, he's forgotten what 'a child' is. Ignorance is no bliss.

"Shsh, shsh,shsh--!" one of the voices kept on yammering not too quietly.

The other presence was not as cosmically loud, and hasn't uttered a loud silencing plea even once. That other, smaller presence was welcomed in his bedroom at night, Algrim spontaneously decided, but not the first one, the one almost exploding with the desire to wake Algrim up without looking like he's woken Algrim up.

Maybe.

The ways of children are mysterious sometimes.

"Shsh!"

Algrim could almost imagine an Allfather, thousands and thousands of years younger, uttering that overly loud "shsh".

Algrim turned on the side, eyes still closed, regretting the fact that he's accidentally left the door to his bedroom open tonight.

Finally, the smaller presence spoke, "Maybe we shouldn't wake the Dark Elf up."

Then the louder one answered, "He' not a Dark Elf, silly, he's Father's new advisor."

"Yes, and I think he's a Dark Elf, look. Can't you see that?"

There was an almost audible shrug.

"He's Father's new advisor, not a dark elf. Besides, Father said Dark Elves are not the enemy. Father said, about dark elves to us, do you remember? He said it's not their fault."

"So you _can_ see he's not one of us, at least? Good, I thought-"

"He's Father's new adviser."

"I'm done with you tonight, Thor, I can't- I'm just saying he's a dark elf."

"Look, at least he's not a Jotun, and he's not a Surtur, he's a Dark Elf."

"I'm tired. I'll call you a dark elf if you wake that thing up and irritate Father. Or I can call you surtur."

"I'll call you a jotun!"

"I'll call you a valkyrie."

"Loki, stop calling me names! And SHSHSHshush!"

And then, the boys - Algrim, even very sleepy, knew who they must be - finally, at last, learnt his bedroom.

Still, he could hear them leaving, for quite a bit of time, and he hasn't remembered when he's last heard the words 'adviser' and 'elf' that many times.Still, he wasn't quite sure whether these children were having a quarrel, or simply having-

Different eyes.

___

A year later the Allfather of Asgard introduced his advisor to the little princes, and vice versa. Nobody's ever said a word about a night a year ago. After all, it didn't matter.

Possibly.

And Thor was still loud and overconfident when Algrim tried to teach him some sword fighting.

People don't change. They do not. And that is the truth, Algrim thought. And _It's not their fault,_ what a mindless utterance. To his face, he'd never dare-- The thing is, people don't change. Ever. That is certain.


End file.
